


[Podfic] Let's Sway by adorablecrab

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [9]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Developing Relationship, Download Available, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, In full:, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, adorablecrab, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a podfic of "Let's Sway" by adorablecrab.Summary: “Do you wanna go for a walk?” Grantaire is only vaguely aware that Enjolras has just spoken to him. He has been leaning heavily against Grantaire for a while now, a thick blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Grantaire barely dares to breathe...





	[Podfic] Let's Sway by adorablecrab

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adorablecrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablecrab/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let's Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042296) by [adorablecrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablecrab/pseuds/adorablecrab). 



 

 

 

**This is a podfic of _Let's Sway_ by adorablecrab.**

**Fandom:** Les Miserables

 **Pairing:** Enjolras/Grantaire

 **Original Fic:** [by adorablecrab on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042296/chapters/29832363)

 **Podfic Reader:** [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha)

**CHAPTER 1**

 

 

 

> **Author Summary:** “Do you wanna go for a walk?” Grantaire is only vaguely aware that Enjolras has just spoken to him. He has been leaning heavily against Grantaire for a while now, a thick blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Grantaire barely dares to breathe...
> 
> **Runs:** 11:31
> 
> **Download Link:[.mp3 via MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1wg3xga0291e6s5/LetsSway_adorablecrab_finalcut1_mixdown.mp3)**

**CHAPTER 2**

 

 

 

> **Author Summary:** Grantaire steps out of the bus and begins the short walk to the Musain, wondering why all of his friends seem to take pleasure in his suffering. He is tired. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Enjolras’ words the night before and had had almost no sleep. “We need to talk.”  
>  What does that even mean?
> 
> **Runs:** 18:17
> 
> **Download Link:[.mp3 via MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t9a2zhbgrcg9lyf/LetsSway_ch2_adorablecrab_finalcut1_mixdown.mp3)**

**CHAPTER 3**

 

 

 

> **Author Summary:** “I’m not going.” Grantaire says, voice muffled by the pillow on his face. This is a lie, of course. He couldn’t stay away if he tried. But as long as his nerves are driving him crazy he is going to be dramatic about it.
> 
> **Runs:** 20:25
> 
> **Download Link:[.mp3 via MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yg13ewwdzyv7z1c/LetsSway_adorablecrab_ch3_finalcut1_mixdown.mp3)**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an absolute delight to make. [Adorablecrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablecrab/pseuds/adorablecrab) has been a wonderful mutual and her foray into writing deserves a podfic. I hope you enjoy it Deb, and that my singing isn't _too_ terrible. I'm no David Bowie, but I gave it my best shot. :)
> 
> Please, PLEASE remember to go leave kudos and comments on Deb's wonderful fic, which can be found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042296/chapters/30360867). You should also check out her fantastic fanart on tumblr at [deboracabral](http://deboracabral.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Music used in this fic is as follows:  
> Intro/Closing Music: [_Fits_ ](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Podington_Bear/Indie_Folk/Fits) by [Podington Bear](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Podington_Bear/)  
>  Page Breaks: [_Pulsars_](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Podington_Bear/Textural/Pulsars) by [Podington Bear](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Podington_Bear/)  
>  Chapter 1:  
> [THIS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAixV0FwgGw) acoustic guitar tribute to _Forever Young_ by Bob Dylan, posted by CC Entertainment on YouTube.  
> [ _Let's Dance_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4d7Wp9kKjA) by David Bowie, posted by emimusic on YouTube.  
> [THIS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1nGCBSpR9A) acoustic guitar karaoke cover of _Can't Help Falling In Love_ by Elvis Presley, posted by AcoustiClub on YouTube.  
>  Chapters 2 & 3:  
> Sound Effects were found at Freesound.org
> 
> Wanna chat? You can find me on tumblr at [fishandchipsandvinegar](http://fishandchipsandvinegar.tumblr.com).
> 
> Got a podfic you want me to read? Let me know!
> 
> Thanks for listening. <3


End file.
